Sacry moments leads to romantic moments
by whisper-talking
Summary: This story consists of several chapters, I do not know how much    . It's all about Luffy and Usopp that experience something frightening in their relationship, but that get turned into something romantic. Enjoy.


**Yes finally it's finished! Pooh it was a lot of work, but it's finally done. It could be finished sooner, but my phone does not saved a lot of what I had written -_-'. But I'm totally over it and have it rebuilt.**

**Many events, what will happen in the next chapters are all inspired by things I see when I'm going to school . I need the bus, train and then bus. Usually something happens that way and so I use the stories. Or if I with friends and we going shopping or do other stuff or it comes suddenly into my sick mind. Yes I'm a perv Whaha! *^_^***

**Generally the whole story. The whole story will consist of six chapters (maybe more, but no less ^ ^) There is much to be happen, but I do not say anything:). Just read.**

**Enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. A scary movie, A romantic night<strong>

''Huh, you want to see a movie with me?''Said Usopp surprised as he looked to his best friend.

Luffy nodded with a smile. ''Yes''

Usopp was just staring at him and felt he was a bit red. Why did he always felt that when Luffy is around him? If the others are around him, he doesnt have that feeling. Was there something special about Luffy, or was he just doing weird?

''So do you want?''Said Luffy still with that big smile on his face.

''W-well,''Usopp began nervously. ''School is out late, and I have homework and ...'' he stopped when he saw the somber face of Luffy.

''If you do not want, you can also just say,''he said as he turned in his chair.

Usopp, felt guilty and kept staring to the back of the boy. He wanted to watch a movie with him, really. But since he has that feeling, it's smarter to first find out what that feeling meant. Deep inside, the boy knew what that feeling meant, but he would not admit it. It just can't be.

''So you really don't want to?''Luffy interrupted his thoughts as he looked back.

''W-well,''began Usopp as he looked away. ''Maybe''

The wide grin reappeared on Luffy's face. ''Well, then you immediately come to my home after school''

''Huh? What?''Said Usopp surprised. ''But I have not said yes, Luffy''

''You said "maybe''. That's a yes''replied the boy and turned back.

''Oi Luffy''said Usopp, but the other boy acted as if he heard nothing.

Usopp sighed and sat slumped in his chair. Now he had to go. If he would say he was not coming, Luffy will be sad again. He didn't want that! A strange feeling crept up on him. There it is again! Just as he thought that he and Luffy are gonna watch a movie. In his room. Just the two of them. Alone... Usopp felt his head turn red and hid quickly behind a book. This is wrong. All wrong! Why do I think of him in such a way?, He thought to himself. We're just friends! I'm not in love with him! He looked at the boy and his heart leapt. Maybe there is more than friendship. Usopp shook his head. No no no, I should stop with all these thoughts! Luffy and I are friends, no more!

The bell rang and a terrify Usopp looked up. Ah the lesson was over.

''So you wait a the gate?''Luffy said as she walked along the corridor.

''Huh? Why at the gate?''Said Usopp surprised. ''We are still teaching together''

Luffy shook his head. ''I get some training from Zoro''

''Oh,''said Usopp only. A little jealousy came up. Why did he go to Zoro? He could train with him. What's the difference? Usopp thought for a moment and sighed. Never mind, he knew it already

''Usopp? Are you okay?''Luffy interrupted his thoughts.

''Y-yes''Usopp quickly answerd. ''Uh, okay I'll wait for you at the gate''

Luffy smiled broadly. ''Okay,''he agreed that as he stopped at his locker and opened it.

''And what time are you ready?''Usopp asked as he leaned against the lockers.

''Mmmm... I think about five'' Luffy replied as he put his sportwear in his bag.

''Oh, all right''said Usopp and looked down the hall. A group of cute girls walked past him and smiled at him. Usopp smiled back, but was nothing compared to him seemed like Luffy smiled at him. Then it seemed as if his stomach turns in all directions and he got a tickling sensation in his stomach. For those girls, even though they were probably the hottest of the school, he felt nothing. He stared into space. Would that mean...

''So, I'll see you at the gate'' Luffy said as he hung his bag on his shoulder.

"Yeah, see you," said Usopp and watched him as he walked down the hall.

A sigh escaped him. So, he had no choice but to go. He turned and walked toward his classroom. What could be happening tonight? Or what would he want ... Usopp stopped himself and hit his head. As if something will happen, they just watch a movie that's all!

Usopp sighed again and walked toward his classroom. This had to stop right now. This simply can not continue like that.

* * *

><p>''Oi, Zoro I'm here'' Luffy jells while he run in to the gym.<p>

"Finally, what happens that it took so long?" asked the green haired man, as he put his weight on the floor.

"Nothing," said Luffy and ran into the dressing room.

"Nothing, huh?" repeated Zoro while he pulled up an eyebrow. He got up and walked into the dressing room. "So nothing special happens, making you late?"

"No," replied Luffy as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"And I have to believe that?"

''Yes''

Zoro sighed. "It's Usopp or not?"

Luffy, blushed a bit when he heard the name of the person where he has a long-time crush on.

"W-why do you think?"

"Maybe because you already blushing when you just heard his name'' Zoro said as he sat down.

Luffy did not answer and looked nervously at his feets. I hope not that he has me by, Luffy thought to himself. Buth, he got it wrong.

"So it is Usopp" Zoro said as he let out a grin.

"It's not!" Luffy said as he looked blushing ad Zoro.

"Why are you blushing than?"

Luffy, opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he knew nothing to say. Instead he sighed. "Yeah you're right. It is Usopp "

"So you tell him you love him?" Zoro asked as he hit his arms.

"No! Of course not! " Luffy shouted.

"Why not?"

Luffy had to think about what he would say. He sighed again and sat down. "I think that I'm afraid that he don't feel the same way. Maybe he just sees me as a friend'

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Isn't the time to find that out?"

"I asked him to go watch a movie tonight"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did he want?"

"Yes, he wanted"

Zoro grinned even wider. "Isn't that the right time to say it?'

Luffy looked at him surprised, and then blushed profusely. "W-what? No, not really! "

"Come on Luffy. You have to say it'

"But what if he does not want to be friends anymore?" Luffy asked gloomily as he stared at his knees.

Zoro got up and walked toward him. He could not help thinking that Luffy was quite cute as he was. He ran his hands through the boy's hair. "Come on, go for it!"

"But Zoro,"

"Luffy," Zoro interrupted him. "What if Usopp like's you in the way you like him?"

"I-I have not thought of that"

"Get dressed and go to him," Zoro said as he headed for the door.

"And the training then?" Luffy asked, surprised.

Zoro turned and looked at him. "We do that tomorrow"

Luffy put a big smile out 'Thank you Zoro!"

''Just do it tonight''

Luffy nodded and began to undress.

Zoro walked into the locker room and went back to his weight as he thought, before I do.

* * *

><p>Usopp sighed deeply as he stared outside. He was sitting in English class, but wasn't listning. The only thing that could think about was what might happen tonight.<p>

There is nothing going to be happening, he thought to himself. But what if something could happen, would he just admit to it? He sighed again. He had no idea.

Usopp's thoughts were broken when he saw a known person running across the schoolyard. "What is Luffy doing there?" He muttered.

He saw Luffy turned and their eyes just crossed each other. Then the boy waved with a grin that was visible from afar.

Ussop's heart was pounding as he looked at Luffy. He wanted to be with him and before he knew his hand shot up.

"Yeah Usopp? Asked the teacher.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Usopp asked, and stood before the teacher had already consented. He ran the class out and ran towards the exit.

When he was outside he ran to the boy.

"Hey Usopp," Luffy said, laughing.

"Hey, do you not have to train with Zoro?" Usopp asked, surprised. But secretly he was glad that Luffy was not together with Zoro. Alone.

"Zoro said we would train tomorrow," said Luffy. "Buth I though that you had class?"

"Yeah English"

"Why have you come?"

Usopp blushed and quickly turned his head away. "W-well it was boring. A-and we have agreed to come to the gate. So here we are''

"Good thought" Luffy said. He didn't notice that his best friend was blushing "But it's more fun when we watch the movie in the dark '

Usopp swallowed. In the dark? Alone? Their two? Together? There is realy going to happen something!

"Usopp?" Luffy interrupted his thoughts.

'A-and what movie are we going to watch? " Usopp asked, he didn't want to know.

"I thought of The Ring," Luffy said with a grin and Usopp felt his last bit of courage sink. "Something wrong? You're look pale "Luffy lay, without thinking, a hand on Usopp's forehead.

Usopp felt himself blushing and looked surprised to Luffy.

Luffy stood for a few seconds, until he finally got what he did. He quickly pulled his hand back and looked, bluishing, at a other way. "S-sorry '

'I-it's okay, " Usopp said when he was blushing more.

The two boys looked to an other way and an uncomfortable silence appeared. What did they have say to each other?

Usopp looked at the corner of his eyes to the other guy and responsive tintellige came back into his stomach. Yes, he was really in love with his best friend.

Luffy did the same and he also got a tingling sensation. Eventually, he was the one that interrupted the uncomfortable silence, ''Shall we go eat something?"

Usopp looked at him surprised. "Eat? Now? It's only 4:30 "

"Yes, but I'm now hungry," Luffy said with a grin.

"Well, it is surely not a bad idea" Usopp said as he walked out the door.

Luffy follow him and force himself not to take Usopp's hand. I really like him, he thought to himself. If he's letting anything out so I knew if he liked me to, then it all went a lot faster.

Ussop thought exactly the same thing at the same time.

Together they walked to the city and tried to stop them selfs to look at the other.

* * *

><p><strong>A a few hours later<strong>

* * *

><p>''And this is my room,''said luffy while he o pened the door. ''It's not really anything special, but it makes me feel good''<p>

''I understand what you mean,''said Usopp and walked into the room.

After initially having just eaten, and walked through the city, they arrived at Luffy's house. It was not what you could call a big house. But Luffy said that he has lived alone with his brother. Usopp wondered where his parents were, but he was afraid to ask.

Luffy, was a little uncomfortable in the doorway. What should he do now? He would immediately go get the movie or would he need a bit of relaxation?  
>Usopp thought differently. ''Are we gonna watch that movie now?''<p>

Luffy was a little disappointed. Now in a way he said it looked as if he didn't wanted to be here. ''Okay, I'll just get him'', he turned and walked towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>''Uh, and what are we doing here?'' Ace said behind him.<p>

Luffy turned around, his hands full with chips, cookies, candies and other snacks. ''Usopp and I go watch a movie''

''So?''Ace said as he pulled up and.

''So, we must have something to eat''

''Yes, but not the entire cabinet!''Ace walked over to his little brother and took everything out of his hands.

''But Ace,'' Luffy whined''I'm hungry.

''We eat later'' saidAce and threw a bag of popcorn at him. ''Here, take this and something to drink and go watch the movie''

''Okay'' Luffy sighed. He pulled open the refrigerator and took out the bottle of Coke. ''Ace, where is The Ring anyway?''

''The Ring?''Repeated Ace surprised. ''Are you going to watch that movie?''

Luffy nodded and filled the two glasses.

''And Usopp agree?''

Luffy shrugged. ''He did not say no''

''Well. Do not come crying to me tonight if you can not sleep'' said Ace as he went looking for the movie.

''As if I do!''Luffy shouted after him and took his belongings. He went back to Ace and waited until his brother found the movie.

It took a while. Their entire wardrobe was full of junk and Ace kept saying to himself that he had to clean up. After ten minutes Ace had found the movie.

''Here,''he pushed him into Luffy's full arms. ''And keep it quiet okay?''

''Okay'' Luffy promised and ran up the stairs.

''No running with full glasses!''Ace called after him. He sank onto the couch sighed when he realized something. Since when is Luffy watching horror movies? And Usopp was not a coward? Ace grinned. ''There's love in the air''He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Usopp left alone in Luffy's room. He looked calmly around the room and saw that there was really nothing special in his room. Just an ordinary room. He sat on the bed when he felt something under the sheets. He pulled the sheet up and looked underneath a bear in the shape of a reindeer. Luffy still has a teddy bear?<p>

Usopp blushed. It's actually pretty cute. He was seeing in his mind how Luffy lays in his bed with the reindeer next to him. Usopp was getting redder and quickly put back the reindeer.

Just then the door opened and Luffy came in.

''Sorry it took so long. Ace could not find the movie''He put the stuff on his desk and hielt the movie. ''Ready to watch?''

Usopp nodded nervously as he sat on the floor. He did not want to see that movie! But he did it for Luffy.

Luffy took the DVD and the TV on and put the CD in the DVD. He put out the light and sat on the floor beside Usopp.

Their hands touched at each other and the two boys blushed. Good thing it was dark.

Luffy pressed at play and the movie began. So did a romantic night.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah! Look behind you! " Usopp cried while he look through his fingers to te screen.<p>

"Oe he is dying!" Luffy cried out as he squeezed into his pillow.

The two looked at each other and laughed. Both were scared but the wanted to look. Theye looked back at the screen and cried out when they are dead scared. Theye screamed even more when the door opened with a bang.

"I told you to do quietly," Ace said, irritated.

"Oh, sorry Ace" Luffy said, trying to hold his laughter.  
>Usopp was still reeling from what just happened.<p>

Ace sighed. "Put that movie out from now. You really have nightmares, "he shut the door.

Luffy took the DVD from sighing. "Maybe this time Ace is right"

Usopp nodded.

Luffy turned the TV off so they were dressed in the dark.

Usopp seating unit stayed where he was. "L-Luffy where are you?"

"Here," said Luffy as he slowly slid to Usopp. Now he had to do it! This was the moment where Zoro was talking about.

"Where is here?" Usopp asked as he got a strange feeling.  
>Luffy leaned forward as he laid hand on Usopp. "Here," he whispered and pressed his lips against those of Usopp.<p>

Usopp's eyes widend more when he notice what was happening. His heart was racing too and once he felt himself blush. This is a dream, he told himself, it just can not be real. Luffy kissed him?

Luffy broke the kiss and leaned back, but his hand hielt Usopp's.

The two boys were staring at each other. Even though it was dark, they both knew of each other they blushed.

"L-Luffy 'Usopp began.

"I realy like yu for a long time, Usopp," Luffy began while he squeezed Usopp's hand. "I-I'm in love with you '

"Luffy" Usopp said, startled as he felt his heart beat harder. "I-I ... '

"It's okay," Luffy interrupted him and released his hand. "I know you think it's disgusting that I have stolen your first kiss. And a boy too '

Usopp silent surprise. Luffy thought he did not like him? "Luffy"

"Forget it" Luffy interrupted him and stood up. "I put the lights on '

Usopp heard the other guy walks. No!, He thought to himself. He got up and walked to Luffy. He grabbed the boy's shoulder, turned him around, pushed him against the wall and pressed his lips on the other.

Luffy wide his eyes but slowly closed when he started to kiss back. He hit his arms around Usopp's neck and pulled him closer for a deeper kiss.

Usopp moaned softly and put his hands on Luffy's hips. He pushed his tongue against the closed lips of Luffy to see what would happen.

But Luffy was faster. When he realized that Usopp's lips were apart, he quickly opened his mouth and pushed his tongue against those of the other boy.

Usopp had yet another moan but did not hear from him right.

The tongues of the two boys wrestled with each other and Luffy was very surprised how good it was Usopp here. He totally melt when Usopp's hands went under his shirt and stroked his back.

Usopp finally broke the kiss, this time, and smiled. "Can I now finally say something '

Luffy nodded, although Usopp could not see.

"I'm in love with you to, Luffy" said Usopp and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

Luffy smiled wide and pressed himself against all of Usopp.

Usopp lost his balance and the two boys fell to the ground this time with Luffy on top.  
>"I love you, Usopp," he whispered in his ear and began kissing his neck.<p>

"L-Luf" Usopp began while he groaned again. He slowly felt his cock was hard.

Luffy felt it too and a smile on his face. "Do you become hard even if I only kiss you?"

'S-shut up "Usopp said as he breathed heavily.

Luffy still smiled and pushed his lips against those of Usopp. His hand slid slowly down and squeezed into the race.

Usopp broke the kiss with a loud groan wile he was blushing.

"Ah, found it" Luffy said with a grin. He left the other boy's moaning while his hand rubbing over it.

"L-Luffy!" Usopp said, putting his hand over his mouth. This was great! He had dreamed of since the day they knew and now it happened. It was too much for him and tears slid down his face.

"Usopp?" Luffy asked, surprised. "Are you okay? Am I going too fast? "

Usopp shook his head and put his hand, he hielt to his mouth, against Luffy's cheek. He was so sweet for him, "I'm just happy"

Luffy took his hand and gave a kiss. "I'm happy to, Usopp. Very happy '

The boys looked at each other until their lips pressed against each other in a tender kiss.

Luffy went on what they are doing and took the belt off Usopp.

I'm not just lie here, he thought to himself, and disappeared with his hand under Luffy's shirt and went looking for his nipple.

Luffy broke the kiss this time when he moaned when Usopp had found his nipple and squeezed it gently.

Usopp grinned. "It looks like I found something too"

Luffy wanted to continue what he was doing but he was confused. He laid his head against Usopp's shoulder. ''I love you, Usopp''

Usopp's heart stopped and he pressed Luffy closer to him. ''I love you too,''he whispered in his ear.

Luffy smiled and yawned. How could he be tired at this moment. Usopp will definitely think he do not like it!

But Usopp just laughed and rubbed Luffy's hair. ''If you're tired, you should go to sleep''

''But this would be a special evening,''said Luffy bleak.

Usopp pushed Luffy away from him, so he could look straight into his eyes. He put a hand on Luffy's cheek. ''There will be more special nights''  
>Luffy smiled wider and pressed his lips fast to those of Usopp. ''Promises?''<p>

Usopp nodded. ''Promises''

The boys looked at each other briefly before Luff went off of him and together theye lay down on teh bed. Luffy crept right to Usopp and hit his arms around his neck. Usopp did the same, but hit his arms around Luffy's waist and pulled him tighter against him. They gave each other a kiss before she fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p>''No, it seems they only have kissed''Ace whispered to his phone as he watched the two sleeping boys. ''Yes, they have tried''<p>

''How far?''Said the voice on the other side.

''I just said it. Usopp's belt is loose, the rest nothing''Ace said irritated as he closed the door and walked back to the living room. What a shit.

''So they didn't do anything?''Asked the person again.

''No, they're still virgins''said Ace and sat on the couch.

''Good''

''Listen to me carefully,Zoro'' began Ace. ''You know what happens when you hurt Luffy''

''I know''said Zoro sighed. ''I try not to hurt him. But I can not guarantee '

Tsk''Ace''answered it. ''I warned you and I know were I can find you''He hung up and leaned back on the couch. He sighed deeply. There are problems coming up again. Big problems. Ace sighed again. Well, it's not his problem. Not until now.

* * *

><p>Zoro fell onto the couch and left his phone on the floor. Fortunately, he was afraid something would happen. He sighed again. He had to hurry. He had to make sure that "he" becomes his. Andhe not want to, he has to make him to. But one thing was certain: Usopp will be mine.<p>

**To be continued ...**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is finished. Thanks for reading * bows * I hope you liked it: D.<strong>  
><strong>I am already working on chapter two. I will not say too much about but I will give you the title.<strong>

**Next time: A scary thought ...**  
><strong>What will happen? ^ ^<strong>

**Thanks again and see you soon**


End file.
